The same, but diffrent
by PWOWWWWW0920
Summary: when Casey comes back from New York not seeing or speaking to any of the Venturie's for three years what happens? Why is she the same, but yet so different? Dasey.
1. Chapter 1

Dasey

**A/N: Well this is my first fanfiction so sorry if it really sucks, but I'm trying so yeah. And this is the prologue so if you think it's really short sorry again, but enjoy! **

--

That one day changed everyone's life. That one day, there parents laid so much unexpected information on them that it was crazy. That was the day Nora McDonald and George Venterui told there kids they were getting a divorce. They told this to Casey (16 years old) and Lizzie McDonald (13 years old) as well as to Derek (16 years old), Edwin (13 years old), and Marty Venterui (6 years old). They also told them that Casey and Lizzie were moving to New York to live with there dad, and that Derek was going to an all boys private school.

The explanation for the divorce was that Nora and George had decided that they were better of as friends. Derek thought and said that, that sounded like what Casey had said about Sam and that, that explanation was way to high school. But George fought back with, he didn't care and that was the end of that little discussion. They said that Nora would be moving out in 2 weeks.

The explanation for Casey and Lizzie moving out was that their dad missed them and he had filed for custody and had got it. They both thought that's was a load of crap and why did they have to leave their friends. But they didn't say anything. Casey and Lizzie would be moving out in 1 week. When Nora said the news Derek pretended to be happy but deep down he knew he would miss them like the rest of his family would.

The explanation for Derek going to an all boy's private school was that his grades were to low and George blamed that on all the girls Derek saw on a daily bases. He was going to The Andrew Johnson Academy for Boys. Of course he went crazy at the idea of this. He bolted up from his chair and started yelling about how that was bull shit. And then Casey went crazy as well. She was yelling about when she wanted to go to private school no one let her. And why just because he got in trouble he got the privilege to go to such a school? When Nora finally calmed down the two teens George told Derek he would be starting his new school the next day from when Casey and Lizzie were moving out.

The next day at school there was a swarm of girls crying. Most of them were for Derek. When he told the girls at school that he was going to a different school they were depressed for like half an hour but then one or two of them made plans for a goodbye party and when word got out in an other half hour they all got very excited.

Then there was one girl who was crying for someone else other then Derek. That was Emily, Casey's best friend, who lived next door. Casey told Emily during lunch when Emily was asking Casey about Derek. And that was when they both started to cry. Then Sam, who was both Derek and Casey's friend, came up to them and asked why they were crying and Casey told him she was moving. He sat down and said he was going to miss her and he couldn't believe why Derek had not told him.

The rest of the week went like that. When Casey told people they wondered why Derek hadn't told them when they talked about him leaving. By the end of the week Derek's party had also turned into Casey's. The party was great; Casey couldn't believe how many people were there for not only Derek but for her too.

But then the next day the party was over and that was the day Casey and Lizzie left for New York. When they left for the air port there was a tearful goodbye, with Emily, Nora, Lizzie, Casey and even George. Then that was the last time those two families saw each other as a whole for three years. Nora saw the Venturie family and Lizzie talked to them over the phone but Casey, Casey never talked to them or saw them for three years.


	2. 3 years later

Casey had just stepped on the front porch of her old house for the first time in 3 years

A/N: sorry, I know it took me forever to update this story but I had a big project, but I thought it wouldn't get in the way, but it did so sorry. But here's chapter 1, so hope you enjoy!

Casey had just stepped on the front porch of her old house for the first time in 3 years. She never thought she would be there again, especially as such a different person. She was the same in many ways but she was so different in other ways. With hardly any confidence she went up to the door and rang the door bell. She knew that her mom was already in there, her mom somehow managed to still be friends with her ex-family.

When the front door opened it was the person she was least exited to see. The rest of her old family she could stand seeing, but Derek that was a different story. She knew that he of all people wouldn't understand how she could have gone from a prep to rocker chic. When he opened the door he had a stunned look on his face. Casey was wearing red high-top converse shoes, shin tight low rider pants, a tight Distillers band-tee, a tight leather jacket, and she had a purse with the sex pistols on it. Her hair a really dark brown, it was pin straight, went up to around her shoulders, and had side bangs that covered one of her eyes. Her eye make-up was also dark, black eye liner and eye shadow, but her lipstick gave a pop of colour; it was red. Casey finally got annoyed of his starring so she finally spoke up.

"Yeah I know I look different get over it, so are you going to let me in or are you just going to keep on looking at me like that?" with Casey's words Derek finally snapped out of it.

"um yeah come in, Nora your child's here!" with that Derek stepped out of the way and let Casey in. when Casey stepped in she saw that every thing was the same as it was 3 years ago. She always assumed that the Venturies would have gone back to like it was before they moved in. then she saw her mom running up to her. Nora stopped in front of Casey, smiled and then hugged her.

"Oh you've grown so much, you're your own person now" then Nora let go and looked at Casey again.

"Yeah mom, I've really changed, and how do I know that? Well because the last time I saw you, you told me like 50 times a day" Casey said a little annoyed. But then she changed the subject, "so mom can we talk in private?" Nora just nodded and they went to the back yard. "So mom your getting married again and your still friend's with your ex-husband and your staying at his house right now? You know that's weird right?"

"Oh Casey of course I do, but like we told you we would stay friends, and living together is just for a week before the wedding" while Casey and Nora were talking a different conversation was going on in Derek's room.

"No Ed you don't understand she's like into rock or something now, the distillers and the sex pistols, like come on, when ever would you think Casey would be into those band?" Derek was pacing in his room while Edwin sat in Derek's computer chair.

"Well Derek it has been 3 years since we saw her and you know her dad died 1 year ago and that kind of music more understands those feelings." Edwin suggested. Edwin was now in grade 11 and was taking over the role of Derek and the old Casey. All the girls wanted to date him, he was the captain of the hockey team even though in grade 8 he couldn't get on any sports team, but he was also one of the smartest and most responsible kids in the school. Derek only approved on half his accomplishments. Derek was still his troublemaking self, that private school did not help him; he became more girl crazy from not seeing them every day.

Casey's dad died 2 years after she moved to New York. That was why he wanted custody; he had cancer and wanted to spend the last years of his life with his daughters. When he was very sick Casey took acre of Lizzie and when there died she took full responsibility of Lizzie. That meant she couldn't go to collage. She had to get a job instead, but it wasn't all bad. Yeah, she was a catcher during the day, but at night she was in a band, lead singer. The music they played always made her feel better. Her favourite band to cover were street light manifesto, even though it wasn't really heavy rock or anything, the songs dealt with stuffed she thought about, and she really like ska music. But she also loved to write her own lyrics, it was poetry with heavy music and she really needed both those things to cope with her life.

Later that day, Lizzie had come to the Venturi's house too. Lizzie hadn't really changed over the course of those 3 years except for the fact that she was no not as much of a tomboy. She still loved soccer but she also loved shopping, make-up, and mini skirts. When Edwin saw Edwin saw her for the first time he hardly believed that was the same girl from 3 years ago. Yeah they talked on instant messenger and on the phone but Lizzie didn't have a facebook or myspace so he never saw any pictures. When she walked in the house she was wearing flip flops, a denim mini skirt, and a dark blue tank top. Her hair had grown, it was now almost at he elbows and in a side ponytail. Her make up was like Casey's but more subtle. Instead of black eye shadow it was brown and she was wearing a reddish pink lip-gloss instead of the red lipstick. You could say she turned into more of the old Casey, but in school she was probably the most popular girl. She had boys falling at her feet and girls dieing to be her friend.

The first thing that Lizzie did when she went back to that house was go to her old room. She didn't feel the need to have a big talk with anyone, of course she said hello and hugged every one, but she needed to see her old room. She was surprised to see that it was still the same but her desk had all these files and a laptop. Then Lizzie felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around she saw Edwin.

"George uses it as his office now, but it just felt to weird to change the room, if you look in Casey's old room it's the same too,"

"Well I bet Casey won't be too happy about that," Lizzie said with a sigh. She could tell be the look on Edwin's face he wanted to know what was going on. "The thing with Casey is she doesn't really like to remember London. She says she would rather think about the present, not the past"

"Sorry bet when I first saw Casey today I was kind of freaked out, she's really changed. Why is that?"

"Well rule number one Casey told me is not to tell you guys about her life, but hey it's in the name of research," they both laughed a little as they remembered how much they loved to spy on their older siblings. "The story with her is at our new school in New York; Casey got a boyfriend really fast, he introduced her to the music she loves now. Then she started wearing darker clothes and her look toughened up a lot. She was still that perky girl she was in London but with a rocker image, but when she broke up with Timmy, the boyfriend, it was around the same time our dad died. To say the least she went a little emo for a while, but if you ever tell her she's emo or was she gets so mad. But when she joined her band she lightened up a bit. But I bet you can tell she's still recovering a little." Lizzie laughed a little but Edwin just couldn't believe his ex-step sister had changed so much.

"So what is she like completely different now?"

"Well she's the same, but different"

"I don't get it"

"Well, it's like she does the same things, but in a different way," Lizzie paused for a second to try and figure out how she could explain it, "Well she still writes poetry, but that's more serious subject matter, she still dances but she always chooses sad songs or songs about 'sticking it to the man', and she still pretty much over reacts to everything" Lizzie concluded with a little shrug.

"Ah, overreacting is some good old Casey for you. But tell me about your self, you look different." Edwin commented.

"Well I'm not really all that different, just a bit more make-up and maybe a shorter skirt or two," Lizzie said as she and Edwin laughed, then they heard a different laugh. When they looked to see who it was, Casey was walking up the stairs.

"She's more than a little different; God this girl is like the female Derek Venturi" Casey paused then added "but she's not a slut" then from behind Casey appeared Derek.

"So what, you're calling me a slut?" When Casey turned around she saw Derek standing there with his hands in his pockets and he had a pretend hurt look on his face.

"Um yeah, have you met your self? You're a total man whore, now Lizzie while does get all the guys, she doesn't date them for a day then the next day it's a new guy" as Casey told Derek off, Lizzie stood there in embarrassment and when Edwin looked at her she shrugged shyly. Then Derek went past Casey and stood next to Lizzie.

"So you're a Venturi replica, how does that feel?" Derek asked with a smirk on his face.

"Well I don't know Casey was over exaggerating that fact. But yes I'm 'popular' I guess. You could say I'm a little old Casey and a bit Derek" Lizzie said a little shyly.

"Me too," Edwin exclaimed "people always tell me that"

"Great, so now we know your both popular who cares?" Casey interrupted their excitement.

"Casey just cuz your some emo now and probably very unpopular does not mean you should hate the better people" Derek shot back to Casey's remark. Then Casey hit Derek in the shoulder. "Oww, what the hell was that for?"

"First off never call me an emo again or I'll cut your junk off" while Casey said that Lizzie nodded. She knew that her sister probably would do that. "And second I'll have you know Nylon magazine called my band the best underground band in America." Derek and Edwin stood there in shock.

"That's true" Lizzie added.

"Wait, you, you of all people have a band that's actually got some credit?" Derek practically stuttered out.

"Yeah, you know we actually have lyrics unlike your poor excuse for band, 'D-Rock', have to tell ya, na na na na are not lyrics" then she added to her self in a quite mumble, "can't believe I stooped as low to sing that" then she started walking away but then she turned "well except of you're like the Beatles or something, then you can pull anything off, but your nothing like that"

Then she walked away. Then Derek who was just to mad to talk went into his room. Then Lizzie and Edwin looked at each other.

"That's what I mean, she's so different but she will always fight with Derek" Lizzie said and they both laughed.


	3. Welcoming Sam

When Casey ran downstairs she went straight to the front yard

A/N: Sorry I'm really bad with updating quickly, but I'll try to get better. But I hope you enjoy this chapter.

--

When Casey ran downstairs she went straight to the front yard. Being outside always helped her. Luckily she had her I-pod in her pocket, so she laid down on the grass and chose something to listen too. She chose a C.D. by Mindless Self Indulgence. It felt like the right C.D. because most of the songs were about being mad at people and she was so mad at Derek. It seemed like a stupid reason to get angry, being called an emo. But when her dad died for a while she didn't talk to anyone, not Lizzie, or her mom, or any of her friends. But her boyfriend Timmy didn't get it. So one day he came over to Casey's house and told her she was way too much of an emo for him. He said emo's just were not his thing; he liked rockers not emo's. Casey took it harder then any other brake up she ever had. When he called her, she decided that she would thank him for being so understanding and that she loved him. Well her plan didn't really work out so well, he told her he was braking up with her before she could even say hello. So now when ever anyone called her an emo she freaked out, like she had on Derek.

When Derek went into his room he went straight to his computer and went on his Facebook. He did something he never thought to do before, he searched for Casey. He always thought if she wanted him as a friend she would have to find him her self. But now he just had to do it. When he got on her Facebook he was totally surprised. The first thing he looked at was the number of friends she had and it was more than he had. She had 733 friends and Derek had, what he thought was a big number, 345. Then he looked at her pictures, she had 109 and all of them were added by friends. He looked through all the pictures, most were her on stage and he guessed with her band. But some were more personal. There was a lot of her posing with her friends but there was one that stood out, it was her kissing some boy. He couldn't believe that she had actually found some one in New York to get to that kind of level with. He knew she wasn't ugly, actually he thought she was sort of pretty, but he just couldn't believe it. For the next half an hour he sat there and looked through her profile. Then he phoned his best friend from high school, Sam. He decided that Sam needed to see how his ex-girlfriend had totally transformed. So he picked up his cell phone and dialled the number.

"Yo, Sammy boy you need to come over like now" Derek demanded.

"Hey Derek, I cant, I'm about to paint the walls of my apartment" Sam replied a little annoyed.

"No you have to come, you know how I told you visitors were coming to stay at my house?" Derek thought it would be more fun not to tell Sam about Casey till she came back because when she left Sam kind of started liking her again, that feeling was over know but Derek still thought it would be fun.

"What is that Greek girl like really hot or something? Because if that's it then just send me pictures dude"

"Ok so I kind of lied about that, the visitors are actually Casey and Lizzie and not my dad's second cousins daughters." Derek sort of rushed through the last part of his sentence.

"Derek you retard, why didn't you tell me about this?" Sam asked in a stern voice, but before Derek could answer Sam cut him off. "Now what, don't answer that, I'm coming over, see ya in 10 minutes" then Sam hung up before Derek could say bye back. Derek just sat back and waited for his little revenge on Casey to begin. He was mad from her little dis on D-Rock and he knew she wouldn't be happy with seeing old friends. He would call Emily but she was living in Edmonton going to University. But she was coming back for Nora's wedding, so that would be fun, he thought.

--

While Casey was sitting out side listing to her music she saw a car pulling up in the drive way but she couldn't tell who the person was in the driver's seat. She could tell it was a guy he had a hoodie covering his head and it made a shadow and his face so she couldn't recognize him. But then he got out of the car and inside she started to freak out. In her mind she kept swearing and thinking of ways to kill Derek. And the he saw her and started walking towards, so she paused her music.

"Hey, I'm Sam who are you, like one of Edwin's friends or something?" Sam asked. Casey was so happy he didn't notice it was her. She knew he would find out sooner or later but the later the better.

"Um, ya" She said as she got up. "I'm just waiting for him to come down here, oh I'm Britney," Casey replied really flirty, while playing with her hair. "Are you like a collage student?"

"Um yeah, I actually got a hockey scholarship to the University of Toronto" Sam bragged a little. "I'm actually co-captain of the team."

"That's really hot," Casey replied and put her hand on his arm, "so do you fight a lot with the co-caption a lot or something? Because you're really muscular."

"No I just work out a lot" Sam said bragging a little again. "But actually I have never fought with him he's actually my best friend. You probably know him if your Edwin's friend, you know Derek right?"

And that's when Casey gave up her little act, she just couldn't believe Derek got into too University while she couldn't. She didn't have the money and she couldn't get a scholarship because she submitted the application to late. "What Derek gets into collage and I don't, I could actually do something with my life, he's just going to waste the collage experience on girls and booze and fail everything!" Casey then ran to the doors and up to Derek's room, with Sam following behind her. When they got to Derek's room Casey didn't even knock she just burst into his room. Derek was just sitting by his computer waiting for this, smiling.

"Casey what brings you to my room on this beautiful day?" Derek asked with the fakest voice in the world.

"Casey! No you can't be Casey, you're not Casey. I don't believe this!" Sam freaked out, "I need to sit down." Sam sat on Derek's bed running his hands through his hair.

"So happy I waited to tell Sam later" Derek mumbled.

"Ok so I heard that and that's just wrong Derek, but that's not what I'm here for. How the hell did you get into to collage, like come on its you, Mr. 'I'm-too-cool-for-school'." Casey yelled stomping towards Derek.

"Ok that's not what I expected," Derek mumbled again, but then he added in a normal volume of voice. "Why is it that hard for you to believe I'm in collage? I bet I know what you're thinking," and Derek started talking in a girly voice "Derek is so stupid, all he does is waste his time on girls, that skirt chasing cad. He couldn't get an A on a homework assignment even if he cheated off of Einstein"

"Yes actually that's what I do think and I have this strong feeling inside that you probably waste all the rest of your time on clubbing and sleeping."

"Know what I just noticed?" Derek asked while he stroked his chin with his hand.

"What Derek? Did you finally notice that you'll be living in this house forever?"

"No, I noticed that you're jealous of me"

"Why in gods name would I be jealous of you?"

"Well I was on your Facebook and I read your wall so I know you're not in collage, even though you have all those friends I bet only 10 of them are really your friends, oh and I bet that one picture were you're kissing that guy, he was probably really drunk and it was a dare or something" Derek finished with a little smile.

"I'm going to kill Samantha!" Casey yelled and ran to the computer and pushed Derek out of the way. She then signed onto her Facebook. "I can't believe she put that back up! It was like a year ago, she needs to get over it!" Casey yelled to herself but Derek thought she was talking to him.

"Did you like kiss her boyfriend and now she's mad at you?" Derek took a guess while getting back up from the floor. And Casey looked at him with a disgusted look.

"No you idiot, that was my boyfriend, Timmy, and we broke up a year ago and she still thinks we should get back together." Then Casey paused and turned back to Derek, "why the hell would you think that I would hurt my friend like that?"

"Two reasons, one- and don't see why a guy would date you,"

Then Casey interrupted him. "Then why would he cheat on his girlfriend with me?"

"I didn't think it all the way though" then Casey mumbled like always but no one herd her. "But back to my point. Two- because that was the look Sam got on his face when he found out he was hitting on his cousins wife. So you going to tell me what you did to my best friend or not?" Derek asked, while Sam was still sitting on his bed in shock.

"It was a joke. He didn't know it was me so I pretended to be Edwin's friend Britney and I kind of started to hit on him. Then he told me you were in U of T and we ran up here."

"You would never do something like that, come on you're Casey."

"Yeah well I'm not the same person you used to know."

"Well you still freak out the same way," Derek laughed and Casey out on a fake smile. "I bet if we went out to a club you couldn't get 10 phone numbers."

"Well I bet I could"

"Ok so it's settled me, you, and Sam are going to Vera Bordello tonight."

"Eww why would we go there, all the girls who go there are sluts from what I've heard. I heard of this place called The Velvet Record we should go there."

"Casey I know that you have this so-called tough image but that place is the hang out for all the motor cycle gangs and metal heads. I don't think you want to go there."

"That's exactly why I want to go there, but if you're scared to go there, then first we can go to Vera Bordello, but then I'm going to The Velvet Record."

"Fine" then Derek went to Sam and tried to get him out of his daze. "Come on Sam Angelina Jolie is here" Derek lied.

"What where is she?" Sam practically shot up from the bed and Derek started to laugh.

"No Sam she's not here, Derek's just being a retard" Casey said as she walked up to Sam. "Sorry for telling you my name was Britney and saying I was Edwin's friend." Casey said with an apologetic smile.

"It's fine; just don't do anything like that again." Casey nodded and they started to hug. But then Derek broke it up.

"That's enough, now come on Sam you need to go paint your apartment before we go out tonight." Derek led Sam out of his room but then he Sam turned around.

"Wait what, when and where?" Sam asked.

"The usual and at 9:30, we need to get there early cause me and Casey got a bet."

"Oh ok, well see yeah Casey" then Sam waved and Casey waved back.

"Ok Casey start getting ready, you only have 5 hours to do all your makeup"

"For your information it only takes me like 40 minutes and that's with a shower" then Casey walked out. "Oh and I take 20 minute showers so you're so wrong, like always." Casey smiled and then it was Derek's turn to return her with a fake smile.


End file.
